It Won't Be Soon Before Long
by purplebass
Summary: Missing moment from episode 6.01 that we didn't get to see on screen. Chuck gives Blair the necklace with the engagement ring.


They were sitting in the back of a limo ready to get back to the real world, both anxious and sad that their weeks of fun came to an end. It wasn't a real end, though. It was momentary.

Chuck had explained her that he wanted to get everything his father had taken away from him back. He wanted to do it right so he could assure them both a future.

Blair on her part wanted to do the same with Waldorf Designs. She wanted to show her mother she would not fail at her job and that she would have a successful career.

They needed to solve these things on their own, Chuck with Bart and Blair with Eleanor.

Blair's deadline was close, this was the reassuring part about it for her. She had to show the new collection in one month and she had plenty of time to set everything up. She wasn't sure it would the same for him. Bart Bass was a tough man but she was sure that Chuck wouldn't take long to dig dirty stuff about him. He was known to have plenty of secrets.

"It's bittersweet that all of this is over now. I was feeling so good in that hotel room" she sighed on her seat.

Chuck nodded. "It was great."

"Not having to see anybody, call room service when you're hungry... I think we lost track and time while we were locked in there."

"Blair, you knew that sooner or later -"

She shrugged. "Yes, we had to go face real life" she said with a little nostalgia. "Me in Paris and you in Dubai. Spend our summers apart."

"I know it's hard for you as much as it's for me. But we have to do it. It's for us, _our_ future. Less time we spend to get our careers on track, sooner we can be together."

"I'd love that sooner to be right now" she grinned at him.

He smirked. "Our time will come, I promise."

"I can't wait for it. And that is why I'm going to work on my collection as soon as I get to Paris. I'll try to do my best, for _us_." She said with conviction.

"I'll do my best too. Bart is not an enigma for me. I'm sure I'll find something for him to be ashamed of. I'll get Bass Industries back. I'll get you back."

"You can do it, Chuck." Blair took his hand and squeezed it.

He looked at their hands and smiled, then lovingly looked at her. "You will do better than me, I'm sure. And will achieve things faster than I will. You're talented." Blair blushed a little. "I believe in you. You'll make Eleanor proud. And I'll be proud of you too."

"We'll be one step closer to being together. We already are close if you still want to."

He bit his lip and blinked for an instant. "I think it's better for us if we go our separate ways for now. I'll be committed to you, Blair. Even if we aren't technically back together yet."

She grinned. "I have been committed since before we've met at that Casino."

They both laughed softly and he took her hand to kiss her palm. He was about to say something when he noticed they had just arrived at the airport and the limo had stopped. She had noticed it too and he could see her face had turned sad.

"Our ways will part again now. But it won't be for long. I promise you, we will be reunited soon. I am not able to tell you when, but... in my heart I know that moment is not far."

"In my heart I know it too." Blair agreed. "I will miss you so much."

"And I'll miss you too. That is why I wanted you to have something before you leave." Chuck said, then he unlinked their hands and searched for something in his pocket.

She recognized a blue velvet box when he showed it to her. It had nothing written on it, so she wondered if it was a jewel of just a box to put something else in it. It surprised her that he had bought something for her to wish her goodbye for now.

"Chuck, you didn't have -" her voice trailed off after he opened the box to show her the content. "No. Is that... I can't have this. Not yet. Maybe not now."

"I think now is the perfect moment for you to have it, Blair."

Blair put a hand on her mouth, she was truly surprised. "But that is –"

"Yes, it's your engagement ring. And I want you to keep it. It's yours."

"I don't know what to say. I'm... speechless." She tried to explain him.

"Why don't you just take it? Or you've changed your mind about being committed?" he winked at her and she giggled.

"No, of course not. Is just that I – I require a proposal!" She sheepishly told him.

"When the time will come – very soon, I promise you, you'll get one. A good one too." He reassured her, and Blair could feel satisfied at the moment. It had been unexpected.

"Then I can't wait for it, Chuck Bass" she murmured. "I can't wait for that ring to be on my finger instead that on my neck."

"Won't be soon before long." He added, then he took the necklace with the ring and put it on her the same way he had done on her seventeenth birthday.

Next thing she was kissing him goodbye. He had allowed her to kiss him one last time before their ways would part. Blair knew that kiss would probably be the last she'd have from him, but at the moment she didn't care much. Because they both knew that they would reunite eventually.


End file.
